


Blue

by Tinkerbell2319



Series: Remadora Rainbow Challenge [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2319/pseuds/Tinkerbell2319
Summary: Tonks is having a rough time processing everything that's going on around her. To make matters worse, Remus is refusing to speak to her.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: Remadora Rainbow Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950304
Kudos: 6





	Blue

*Nothing had been right since Sirius went through the veil three months prior. To Tonks, everything felt somehow heavier and more detached. The world seemed darker. Even her relationship with Remus was getting more strained. Four months ago, he told her he loved her for the first time as they were out on the roof gazing at the stars. Now, he couldn't even look her in the eyes. She didn't understand what she'd done wrong. Was it that her chipper, lighthearted personality was fading away? Would he only love her if she pretended she was fine? Because she would only be pretending. She wasn't fine and now he was turning away from her when she needed him the most. She used to be a rainbow of bright colors, but now she was nothing but blue. She was falling apart, but she had to keep it together. So pretending is just what she had done. She pretended for three months after Sirius's death that she was okay, and she couldn't pretend anymore. That's how she got where she was at that moment. Broken down crying in front of her fellow order members.*  
*Remus couldn't stand to see her like this. He loved her, he really did, but he knew he shouldn't. So he just watched helplessly as she spiraled downwards, as she bent until she finally broke in front of everyone.*  
Molly: You know, Remus, she could probably use a hug right now.  
Remus: Well then, go hug her. I should really keep my distance.   
Molly: No you shouldn't. She needs you. This may be mostly because of everything happening with the war, but she thinks you hate her and that isn't helping anybody. At least help her up off of the floor so she knows you don't blame her for what happened to Sirius.   
Remus: Okay, but only because I can't bear to see her like this.  
*He walked over to her and wordlessly extended his hand. She took it and after he helped her up, she pulled him into a tight hug. He peeled her arms off of him and had her sit down in a kitchen chair. After that, he left. Molly, Kingsley, and Mad-Eye could handle the situation. Remus, on the other hand, couldn't stand it.


End file.
